Voices In My Head
by Eluchaan
Summary: Una artista, un abogado engreído. Se dejarán llevar por las voces de su cabeza? NejiTen/AU/Lemmon
1. Encuentro

El reloj daba las 6 am cuando el sol dejaba entrar su luz por mi ventana. Estirándome, me levanté perezosamente de mi cama, y me dirigí al baño. Me miré al espejo y tenía un aspecto terrible: ojeras, el pelo todo enredado, estaba sudando como un cerdo debido al calor infernal que hacía.

Sin pensarlo, abrí la canilla de agua fría para tomarme una ducha. Como pude, antes traté de desenredar mi pelo, maldiciendo un poco debido a los nudos que se habían hecho. Me bañé tan rápido como pude. Salí del baño para poder vestirme y ¡ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana! Me puse un jogging rosa, un top y zapatillas negras y mi gorra que decía "1010", haciendo alusión a mi nombre: Tenten.

¡Cierto! Mi nombre es Tenten Amma. Curso el segundo año de la carrera de Bellas Artes en la Universidad de Konohagakure. Amo las artes marciales y armas antiguas. Orgullosamente tengo un estante de exhibición con varias de ellas.

Esperando el autobús me crucé con mi amiga Sakura, quien estudia Medicina y cursa tercer año en mi misma universidad.

-Hola Tenten! ¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco retrasada- reí - veo que tú también lo estás

-Pues de hecho si, como de costumbre. Pero es raro verte a ti llegando tarde

-Si, es que me acosté tarde ya que la semana que viene tengo entrega de varias pinturas y un trabajo. Además estuve haciendo unos bosquejos para tatuajes.

-¿Otro más? La verdad con el pergamino en tu antebrazo a mí me parece demasiado

-Pues este serán un kunai y una shuriken

-Una shu... ¿qué?

-Shuriken Saku! Mira -saque de mi portafolio unas hojas con los dibujos

-Que bien dibujas Tenten! ¿Algún día me dibujaras algo a mí?

-¡Claro! Oh, ahí viene el autobús ¡por fin!

Entre risas y chismes llegamos a la universidad. Enfrente nuestro pasaron unas chicas corriendo, si no nos dábamos cuenta, nos hubiesen pisado como cucarachas

-Dios, ni yo llegando tarde corro tan desesperada

-Es que corren desesperadas hacia allá-me dijo señalando a un grupito de chicas gritando

-¿Y porque tanto alboroto?

-Es que ahí esta Neji Hyuuga- sonrió con brillo en los ojos -el hombre más sexy de la uni!

-¿Y quién es ese? -pregunte con indiferencia mientras sacaba unos libros para entrar a clases

-¿En serio no le conoces? Es que acaso si estudias acá Tenten?

-Jajaja lo lamento Saku, no lo conozco ni me interesa

Miré de reojo hacia el grupito de chicas y por un pequeño hueco pude verlo. Ojos como la luna, cabellera larga hasta la cintura y serio, alto, con un muy buen físico, se podía notar por como la remera le quedaba ajustada en sus brazos y...

-Engreído -dije quedamente para mí misma

-¿Dijiste algo, Ten?- despabiló Sakura. Suena la alarma de la universidad

-Eh, ah no Saku! Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo ¿verdad?- Dije encaminándome hacia mi clase

-¡Obvio! ¡Le diré a Ino que venga también!

-¡Perfecto! bye!

Deje de escuchar el griterío y yo seguía saludando a Sakura, en cuanto me doy vuelta choco con alguien

-Oh perdona

-¿Porque no te fijas por dónde vas? Hm

Y ahí estaba el y ahí estaba yo

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Eh?-lo desafié en puntas de pie, sí que era alto

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres, enana?-dijo empujándome con el dedo índice hacia abajo, haciendo notar la diferencia de altura.

-¿Enana, dices? Pues si quisiese, esta "ENANA" te podría patear el trasero en este instante, idiota- sentía como mi cara se ponía roja de la ira que sentía- Pero no vales mi tiempo

-Ni tú el mío y por tu culpa estoy llegando tarde a clases

-Pues vete

Y se fue riendo con sus amigos. Estaba que explotaba de ira mientras levantaba mis libros del piso maldiciéndolo.

Las horas pasaron rápido. En la clase se pintura y dibujo nos pidieron que realizáramos una pintura en nuestra época que más nos gustara. Realicé un dibujo como si fuese yo con armas por doquier, más un enorme pergamino en mi mano de donde salían aún más armas. Y luego me acordé de él.

Por alguna extraña razón sentí una voz lejana, como un sollozo. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie llorando, todos estaban concentrados en sus trabajos. Luego miré mi dibujo y una sentí una extraña sensación de tristeza, dolor, muerte, sacrificio. No le di atención y seguí con mi día, espero que mañana sea diferente.

 **Bueno, espero que les guste. Se que es un poco corto, pero los demas capítulos serán más lagros!**

 **Trataré de hacerlo de romance, humor... Como me salga de mi cabeza jeje**

 **Besitos! Dejen reviews! 3**


	2. Visiones

Aviso:

000000

 _ **-Prueba**_ (Esto significará un recuerdo)

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y aún me sentía un poco perseguida por la voz que escuché mas temprano.

-Como te fue Tenten? –me preguntó Ino mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

-Pues, la verdad que no te sé decir. Empecé a escuchar una voz lejana como un sollozo, y eso me hizo sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho. Fue horrible- comentaba quedamente –después me puse a pensar en el engreído de Neji Hyuuga y en cómo me trató

-Ay Tenten, no te preocupes por él. Fue solo un malentendido, ya sabes que todos los hombres son así –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa –No hay necesidad de ponerte así

-Es que no sé, me molestó muchísimo! Ni siquiera me ayudó a levantar los libros, o un "disculpa, yo tampoco te vi venir" –por las caras de las chicas, supe que mi cara se tornaba roja y estaba subiendo el volumen de mi voz

De repente, bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor, estaba él con su grupo de amigos. Estaba vez estaba serio, no con esa sonrisa arrogante de antes. No paraba a coquetear con el centenar de chicas que tenía tras él, ni prestaba atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos. Solo escribía con cara de preocupación, se mordía el labio y maldecía.

-Tenteeeeen, estás ahí?

-Sisi, perdón, chicas – dije sonriendo levemente-

-Ya sé, porque no vamos a tomar algo hoy a la noche?- Dijo Ino muy animada –No te vendría mal, Tenten. Tienes que despejar un poco esa cabecita, estar con muchas cosas a la vez puede freírte el cerebro.

-Te lo dice una experta- me susurraba Sakura en el oído

-Porque no me dices eso en la cara frentesota?

-Que eres una experta en que se te fría el cerebro, Ino puerca!

Jamás me cansaba de ver pelear a ese par, siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa por mal que mal pasara.

-Ya ya, todos están empezando a mirar hacia acá chicas! Pero, me gusta mucho la idea de salir hoy a la noche-dije con una gran sonrisa-

-Pues yo no podré, chicas. Hoy salgo con Sasuke-lamentó Sakura- y ya saben lo difícil que es lograr salir con él debido a sus estudios

-No te preocupes, seremos las solteras entonces -dije pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ino –Bueno chicas, será mejor que vuelva a la clase

-Estarás bien, Tenten? –me miró preocupada Sakura

-Sí, no te preocupes. Cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje

Las despedí y fui directo al baño. Me mojé varias veces la cara para poder despabilarme de todo lo que me había ocurrido. Me quedé mirando en el espejo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, frente a mí apareció mi reflejo, pero con otras ropas, otros peinados, otro paisaje?

Tenía puesto un chaleco verde, una remera con cuello azul; tenía puesta una banda con un pedazo de metal en el cual tenía grabado un kanji extraño. Tenía una mirada llena de ira, mi expresión era la misma que pongo cuando me enfadaba mucho. Apenas pude ver que se caía una lágrima de mis ojos. Involuntariamente toqué en mi mejilla el recorrido de la lágrima, pero la tenía seca.

Distinguí que mi reflejo trataba de decirme algo, pero no lograba comprender. De nuevo la sensación en el pecho, ese dolor horrible que sentí hoy, el mismo sollozo. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, y luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

Salí rápidamente del baño, choqué con alguien y antes de desmayarme pude verlo. Pude ver a Neji, pero no era él. Antes de desmayarme, volví a sentir el sollozo, pero estaba vez claramente: "Por qué me dejaste, Neji?"

0000000

 ** _-Lo prometes,Neji?_**

 ** _-Lo prometo. Prometo volver, y en el caso que no vuelva, nos voleremos a ver en otro momento... Tenten._**

0000000

A lo lejos podía escuchar a alguien gritar, juraría que era Sakura

-Tenten! Esta despertando!

-Sakura, estoy al lado tuyo, puedo escucharte bien -dije levantándome con ayuda de mi amiga

-Estabas desmayada en la puerta del baño! Que ocurrió? De no ser por Neji no nos hubiésemos enterado

-Neji? -dije incrédula

-Si

Sentí una voz masculina entre la muchedumbre que me rodeaba a mi y a mi amiga, era él.

-Saliste corriendo del baño y tropezaste conmigo de nuevo. Al verme te desmayaste y te atajé justo a tiempo. Tomé tu celular y llamé a la primer persona que aparecia en la lista de llamadas. Afortunadamente era tu amiga -respondió indiferente

-Que raro tú ayudando a la enana -respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Tenten, no seas desconsiderada con él

-Sakura, necesito irme

-No me darás las gracias siquiera? -preguntó Neji enfadado -si no hubiese sido por mi te hubieses dado un terrible golpe en la cabeza...

-Yo no te reclamé un perdón cuando nos chocamos mas temprano, o si? -dije con una mirada que transmitía ira, pero parecia que a él no le movía un pelo, también tenía una mirada llena de ira- eso me parecía. Estamos a mano... Engreído

Sin más que decir, me fui siendo seguida por Sakura

-Tenten, porque fuiste así con él?

-No se merece mi gracias.

-El estaba ahí cuando te desmayaste

-Sakura, el no se merece siquiera mi respeto

Sentía la sangre hervir por dentro, por la reacción de Sakura hacia mis palabras,era obvio que no sonaba a algo que yo diría. Habitualmente le hubiese estado agradecida, pero dentro mío sentía todo lo contrario.

-Por favor,no me sigas Sakura.

-Solo.. Avísame si necesitas algo. Por favor

-Adiós

Le tuve que pedir al profesor para retirarme antes por malestar. No podría concentrarme si seguía pensando en las visiones y las voces que escuchaba en mi cabeza.

Luego de salir de esa infernal universidad, decidí dirigirme hacia un gran prado que se encontraba cerca, a donde iba para relajarme y olvidarme de todo.

Dejé mi maleta y mi bolso a mi lado y me recosté sobre un árbol. Una leve brisa agradable movía mi flequillo, por lo que decidí atarme el cabello. No paraba de ver mi cuaderno de bosquejos,lo tomé y comencé a dibujar. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada, y en un momento a lo lejos pude ver dos personas peleando y una de ellas arrojando cosas. Sin pensarlo me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Cada vez que me acercaba iba distinguiendo un poco mas las figuras. De nuevo esa chica de chonguitos que apareció en mi reflejo y... Neji? No. No podría ser él. Tiene diferente ropa y esa banda sobre su frente. Se detuvo y me miró. Su rostro lucía extraño, venas rodeaban sus ojos.

-Neji?

-Tenten

Pero qué...? Traté de acercar pero ambos desaparecieron, y pude ver al Neji que conocía

-Que diablos haces aquí?

-Esperando a que despiertes y... -me mostró que en su mano tenía un libro

-Esperando a que despierte? Entonces... Solo fue un sueño -dije sentándome y mirando mi dibujo

-Soñaste conmigo?

-Q..qué? Ni drogada soñaría contigo -reproché mirando hacia otro lado

-Pues... Ese es un muy buen dibujo mío

-Para ya. No eres tú, es... Alguien parecido a ti, que de seguro no es engreído -sacando la lengua-

-hm

Neji se sentó a mi lado y yo miré mi dibujo y vi que había trazado a ese "Neji" de mis visiones con la chica de los chonguitos, era demasiado parecida a mi.

Lo miré de reojo y estaba concentrado en su lectura, luego al prado en donde había visualizado a la pareja dibujada en mi cuaderno.

 _"Aishiteru Neji"_

Luego de esas palabras suaves pero triste palabras, la leve brisa paró. La voz de Neji me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Tenten.

-Qué?

-Sé mi amiga

Lo miré sin entender lo que recién escuché. Pude ver que levemente estaba ruborizado

-Lo serás? -esta vez me miró fijamente a los ojos

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que este cap les guste! Le puse mucho esmero! Ojala les guste esta Tenten ruda pero media añiñada!**

 **Besitos y dejen sus reviews!**


	3. Amistad

Todavía no podía creer lo que Neji me había preguntado, bueno, más bien ordenado.

-Eso es una pregunta o una orden? –le pregunté divertida.

-Sólo responde, Tenten –dijo avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado

-Pues déjame pensarlo... Fuiste un imbécil conmigo sin siquiera conocerme, luego me ayudas y ahora me pides que sea tu amiga... -enumeré tomándome el mentón- La verdad es una decisión muy difícil...

-Le das muchas vueltas al tema –me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego posó su vista en la lectura- Además te recuerdo que tu fuiste una imbécil conmigo no solo una, sino dos veces.

Pude notar su sonrisa, una sonrisa que demostraba que esta vez él había ganado la batalla.

-Touché –dije rendida y me crucé de brazos- Me rindo, seré tu amiga pero con una condición

-Condición? –y me volvió a mirar con esos ojos como la luna, de verdad ahora empezaba a entender porque todas estaban locas por él

-Sí. Tenemos que ser sumamente sinceros el uno con el otro. No me gustan las mentiras ni los secretos entre amigos, hecho? –respondí estirando mi mano, consciente de que yo no la cumpliría

Él sonrió y estrechamos manos. Esa leve brisa volvió, y tuve una sensación extraña pero agradable. Neji y yo aún teníamos tomadas las manos y nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Gracias –dije soltándolo y tomando mi cuaderno de bosquejos

-Y por qué?

-Por lo de antes, en la universidad

-No es nada, podré haber sido un imbécil contigo, pero no iba a dejarte ahí tirada en el piso –respondió con una sonrisa –aunque me debes una disculpa

-Tú también me la debes –dije inflando los cachetes y cruzándome de brazos

Nos quedamos callados. Yo retomé mi dibujo mientras él seguía leyendo su libro. Lo miraba de reojo y se veía tan sereno y tranquilo, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Su pelo se movía por la brisa que había, se veía sedoso y brillante.

-Lo siento –dijimos ambos a la vez y nos reímos

-Ahora que seré tu amiga, voy a ser la envidia de tus "fans" –haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Fans? A esas locas les dices fans? –ríe- Mejor les quedaría obsesionadas

-Obsesionadas les dices, bien que les coqueteas –dije quedamente

-Celosa?

-Eso quisieras -dije con una sonrisa

-Puedo preguntarte algo? -dejó de leer su libro para poder mirarme

-Claro

-Porque te desmayaste hoy? Acaso, mi presencia fue demasiado?

-Sí que eres engreído eh -dejé mi cuaderno sobre el césped- Estoy con mucho trabajo de la universidad, demasiado estresada. La semana que viene tengo entregas de pinturas más un trabajo, y la verdad, dudo que llegue con todo -suspiré

-Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? -también dejó su libro sobre el césped y se acomodó sobre el árbol.

-No lo creo -reí-

Solo hubo una sonrisa y silencio de su parte. La verdad que estar en su compañía me hacía sentir relajada. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del momento.

-Puedo preguntarte algo yo a ti ahora? -lo miré de reojo

-Claro

-Por qué actúas de esa forma? Engreído, altanero, el que se cree dueño del universo, el que...

-Creo que ya entendí, Tenten. Gracias por los ejemplos -no pude hacer más que largar una carcajada. Su expresión de incómo y que odiara que le dijera así era impagable - no tuve un pasado muy bueno que digamos. El divorcio de mis padres, la herencia...

-Oh, ya veo porque todas las "chichis" mueren por ti

-Yo también creo lo mismo. Les importa más mi dinero que cualquier otra cosa

-Supongo que no te conocen lo suficiente. No estoy diciendo que yo te conozca demasiado, pero si lo justo para saber que no eres ningún engreído -le dije con una tierna sonrisa

-Gracias Tenten -sonrió levemente- aunque tu te comportes como una niña de 5 años y luego cono toda una fiera a los dos minutos, me agradas.

-Ese es mi encanto -dije guiñándole el ojo y pude ver como se ruborizaba- bueno Neji Hyuuga, debo irme

-Te importa si te acompaño?

Lo miré ruborizada, pero accedí a que me acompañe. Siempre volvía sola de la universidad, y no me gusta estarlo.

Todo el camino a mi departamento me contó sobre su pasado. El divorcio de sus padres, cómo ayuda a su mamá con la casa y su trabajo en un estudio de abogados. Gracias a los ingresos de su trabajo subsisten ambos. Me contó que no supo más de su padre desde que se fue, él supone que se encuentra con alguna mujer cualquiera pero que de todas formas no le interesa en lo más mínimo su vida.

Al llegar a mi departamento nos despedimos y arreglamos en almorzar mañana en el campus de la universidad.

Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, se había hecho tarde y debía encontrarme con Ino en el bar a las 8. Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría unos minutos tarde. Me puse un jean holgado, una remera blanca con una camisa roja a cuadros y mis queridas zapatillas negras.

Salí y tuve que esperar 20 minutos el maldito colectivo. Una vez que llegó se dirigió al centro, anteriormente le había vuelto a mandar un mensaje a Ino de la tardanza del colectivo, por lo que me dijo que me esperaría en la parada, y allí estaba.

-Lo siento Ino –dije con cara de perrito

-No te preocupes! Aunque por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir, Sakura me contó que hoy te desmayaste. Estás bien? –comentó empezando a caminar hacia el bar

-Sí, sí. Me tuve que retirar antes, esta vez tuve una visión en el baño, luego del almuerzo. Era yo, pero con ropa diferente y con una expresión de ira… Parecía ser de otra época. Salí corriendo del baño y choqué con Neji y con él también tuve una visión. –le contaba en voz baja –no sé porque me está sucediendo esto. Me siento muy mal por como la traté a Sakura hoy, fui una estúpida con ella…

-No te preocupes, recuerda que en este momento se encuentra con Sasuke, así que ni se debe de acordar que la trataste mal. Pero para subirte un poco el ánimo y olvidarte de las cosas que sucedieron hoy, no hay nada mejor como el alcohol, amiga mía –pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me guiñó el ojo

-Espero poder controlarme entonces, sino mañana pareceré un zombie caminando por el campus –dije riendo y abrazándola

-Pues seremos dos

Entre risas, llegamos al dichoso bar, el cual estaba lleno de gente. Pudimos encontrar una mesa libre y nos sentamos. Comenzamos a hablar de chicos (del cual no era un tema que me interesaba), llegó una mesera con dos vasos de cerveza.

-El chico al lado de la ventana les invita estas dos cervezas, señoritas –dijo con una sonrisa

Miré hacia donde nos había indicado y no era más que mi amigo Sai, compañero de curso. Lo llamé con un movimiento de mano

-Hola Sai! –me levanté y lo abracé- Cómo estás?

-Hola Tenten, estoy bien. Qué pasó hoy que te tuviste que retirar? –se sentó al lado de Ino, quién lo estaba examinando prácticamente

-Me sentía un poco mal, es todo –sonreí- que haces por aquí?

-Pues, vine a despejarme un poco. Son muchas cosas con las que estamos lidiando, y el profesor no nos para de dejar tareas y actividades –suspiró

-Agh, lo sé, yo dudo que llegue a entregar todo! –Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y luego miré a Ino, me estaba matando con la mirada- Disculpa, Sai te presento a mi amiga Ino. Ella estudia Medicina

-Hola Sai… -le saludó con voz sensual- Así que eres amigo de Tenten?

-Si –sonrió- es raro que nunca nos hayamos cruzado

-Pues la verdad sí, es raro que Tenten no nos haya presentado antes

-No actúes como desesperada Ino –le susurré- Oigan, que tal una rondita de shots de tequila eh?

Ambos me miraron con cara de afirmación y pedimos tres shots para cada uno. Nos pusimos un poco de sal en la mano y comenzamos. Luego de 10 minutos ya habíamos tomado seis cada uno

-Sai… por qué no me… acompañas a casa? –balbuceó Ino, tratando de no perder lo sensual

-Por supuesto, una dama no debe andar sola en estas horas de la noche –sonrió

-Pues vayan, yo me quedaré un poco más. Tengan cuidado

Los saludé e Ino no daba más de la borrachera que tenía encima, doy las gracias de ser un poco tolerante al tequila, o si no estaría igual o peor que ella. Cuando estaban por salir, al mismo tiempo entro Neji

-Oye Tenten… Aquí.. Está el bombonazo que te… salvó hoy-y Sai salió con ella en carcajadas

Juré en ese momento que mañana me encargaría de matarla, no sólo Neji se quedó mirándome sino que todo el bar lo hizo.

-Hola –dijo Neji sentándose a mi lado

-Hola, es raro verte aquí. Viniste solo?

-No, mis amigos están por allá, pero casi todos están con sus novias. Por lo tanto, eres un milagro entre tanta gente –dijo con una leve sonrisa-

-No me mientas –reí ruborizándome- aceptas unos shots de tequila?

-No debería, mañana…

-Lo sé, la universidad… Pero henos aquí. Dos nuevos amigos en un bar tomando unos tragos –sonreí- vamos, celebremos nuestra nueva **_amistad_** , que dices? –y moví el pequeño vasito frente a sus ojos

Se me quedó mirando y luego rió. Accedió y pedimos una ronda de shots.

Estuvimos casi toda la noche parloteando y riendo a carcajadas. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y yo ya no podía más de alcohol en mi cuerpo. Neji me acompañó a mi casa y no me acuerdo nada más, tengo que ser más fuerte con él alcohol. Mañana me esperaría un día terrible.

 **0000000000000000000**

 **Bueno, acá les dejo otro capitulo más! Espero que les guste!**

 ** _maryamaya1976: _ me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi historia! **


	4. Familia

Era un nuevo día y tenía un dolor de cabeza que me sentía morir.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y molestaba mis ojos, miré a mi derecha y ahí estaba él. Neji, afortunadamente vestido.

-Despertaste -me dijo ofreciéndome una pastilla y un vaso de agua

-Buen día. Qué pasó?

-Bueno, pasamos una buena noche -me clavó la mirada y lo miré preocupada- tranquila, como amigos. No parabas de tomar tequila, estabas muy ebria como para volver sola a las 4 A.M -ríe-

-No es gracioso -dije tomando la pastilla- 4 A.M? Qué hora es? Demonios, la universidad -me levanté y fui corriendo al baño

-Es pasado el mediodía -me seguía lentamente- le dije a tu amiga Sakura que le dijera a tu profesor que no asistirías hoy

-Que considerado eres con la enana -reí

Pude ver como Neji clavó su mirada en mí, mientras me cambiaba.

-Amiga... Enana, pero mi amiga -se apoya en el umbral de la puerta del baño

-No te burles, podré ser enana, pero te puedo patear el trasero, no te olvides de eso -lo miré desafiante

-No te tengo miedo...

-Veremos

Al terminar de cambiarme, me di cuenta que lo hice frente a él, y ni me inmuté? Supongo ponerme un remerón y mis shorts negros frente a él tampoco es el fin del mundo. Somos amigos, que más podría pasar?

-A ti te parece correcto mirarme mientras me cambio? -me paré frente a él

-Pues, somos amigos... Y tú tampoco dijiste nada -se cruzó de brazos

-No será que... ya estás gustando de mí, Hyuuga? -comencé a reír y me acerqué más a él

-Tenten, por favor, no -comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

-Anda, te me quedaste mirando mientras me cambiaba

-Ba... basta

-A mí no me engañas Hyuuga. Recuerda que prometimos ser honestos y no tener secretos

Neji chocó con mi cama y cayó sentado, yo me puse sobre él en cuclillas e hice que se recostara. La mirada de nervios y vergüenza no se la podía quitar nadie. No pude evitar reírme, y caí a su lado. Rápidamente su puso sobre mí, y tomó mis muñecas y las colocó sobre mi cabeza.

-Pues, para ser honesto, te veo más como amigo que amiga -me susurró al oído- Ahí tienes la razón por la que te miré mientras te cambiabas

-Bien, mejor así a que empieces a gustar de mí, Hyuuga -lo miré por un momento- sino tendré que patearte el trasero en serio

-Pues por mí no hay problemas, sé que te ganaría -sonrió levemente

-Ah sí, y que te hace pensar que me ganarías?

-Fácil, eres mujer... y enana -rió-

-Encima de engreído, machista. Para eso sí soy mujer, no? -lo fulminé con la mirada- Yo que tú, no bajaría la guardia -le susurré al oído

Fácilmente me pude zafar de su agarre y ágilmente me levanté de la cama. Lo miré y él seguía en la misma posición, me tentó empujarlo por el trasero, haciendo que se cayera de cara a la cama

-Te lo dije, Neji... No subestimes a esta enana -reí y lo ayudé a levantarse- Que tal si vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre

-Bien, esta vez tu ganas -sonrió- A dónde quieres ir?

-Se me antoja Burger King, que te parece? -dije poniéndome un shorts de jean y mis zapatillas de colores- hace tanto que no voy

-Pues como quieras, vamos?

-Sí!

Esperé a que se calzara y esperamos al colectivo a que llegue. Esta vez hablamos de mi vida: mis papás de viaje en un crucero por Europa, como es que ya a los 13 años me había independizado, mi amistad con Ino y Sakura. Ahora que lo pensaba, era un tanto distinta a la de él, diría que un poco más... colorida.

Pude ver que me escuchaba con atención y sonreía de vez en cuando. El colectivo llegó al centro y bajamos. Nos dirigimos a Burguer King y el lugar estaba lleno de gente.

-Tal como me lo esperaba -dije suspirando- dudo que quieras esperar, quieres ir a otro lado?

-La verdad es que prefiero comer algo más fresco, hace demasiado calor

-Mmmm, yo digo que pidamos algo para llevar. Tengo que ponerme al día con mis tareas!

-Me parece bien, pero debería volver a mi casa...

-Neji, quédate conmigo si? No me gusta trabajar sola -le rogué con cara de cachorrito- por favor, si?

Se me quedó mirando y no pudo hacer más que acceder, nadie puede contra mi cara de cachorrito.

-Pero déjame pasar a buscar mis cosas, que también tengo deberes. Nos encontramos en tu casa?

-No

-No? -me miró extrañado

-Te acompaño -sonreí divertida

Él también sonrió y emprendimos camino. Al llegar no me encontré con una casa, casi era una mansión!

-Esta es... tu casa?-dije condeandolo

-No... Juzgues, y no, es la casa de mi tío

-Bien... No lo haré... Pero tienes que admitir que tiene una casa de los mil demonios, Hyuuga!

-Tenten basta -dijo apenado-

Me dejó entrar primero y era un gran recibidor, blanco, del alto techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara llena de cristales. Más adelante, tras pasar una gran arco de madera tallada, se encontraba la sala, con una gran escalera hacia el segundo piso. Los muebles eran minimalistas en la escala de color gris. En una gran pared, se encontraban fotos familiares en hermosos cuadros. Una me cautivó, y era Neji con su familia.

-Quiénes son ellas? -le pregunté sin dejar de ver la foto y él se acercó-

-Son mis primas Hinata y Hanabi. Detrás de ella se encuentra mi tío Hiashi con su esposa Koizumi

-Mira qué lindo eras de pequeño -dije riendo- asumo que ella es tu mamá, cierto?

-Harumi. Ella es una mujer excepcional y una gran madre.

Me di vuelta y vi a un hombre alto, muy parecido a Neji, con el pelo suelto y los mismos ojos como la luna.

-Tío, buenas tardes -dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia, y lo imité -ella es mi amiga, Tenten

-Buenas tardes, señor -sonreí tímidamente y me pegué un poco a Neji

\- Vienes a ver a tu madre, Neji? -dijo Hiashi serio

-Sí, y a buscar mis cosas, tío. Sólo estaremos un momento.

-Muy bien. Un gusto en conocerte, Tenten

-Igualmente, señor Hiashi -hice una pequeña reverencia y se retiró- Tu tío sí que intimida.

-Lo sé, no es muy social que digamos, ni siquiera con su familia. Ven, pasemos al estudio.

Lo seguí callada por un largo y ancho pasillo, lleno de puertas. Al llegar al final, Neji abrió dos puertas y entramos a lo que él solo llamaba "estudio", para mí era una casa. Era el doble de mi departamento. Grandes estantes llenos de libros, enormes cuadros de pinturas antiguas, una gran chimenea, y grandes candelabros.

A lo lejos, se podía ver a tres personas. Estaban sentadas en una mesa, y se podían escuchar unas carcajadas.

-Dios, es él -dijo Neji quedamente

-Y quién es él?

-Es el supuesto novio de mi prima

Lo miré y pude notar en su mirada que no le caía bien. Nos acercamos y pude reconocer fácilmente a su prima. Los mismos ojos.

-Hola mamá -dijo Neji con una cálida sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente - Hinata... Naruto

-Buenas tardes primo -sonrió tímidamente

-Hey Neji! -saludó Naruto efusivamente

-No grites, estoy a tu lado -Neji lo fulminó con la mirada

-No seas así con Naruto-kun, hijo. Pero dime, no me presentarás a esa chica con la que llegaste? -lo miró y le hizo una sonrisa pícara-

-Ella es mi amiga, Tenten -me miró con una leve sonrisa y mínimamente sonrojado-

-Un gusto, señora -le dije alegremente

-Por favor, No me digas señora. Solo Harumi -se acerca y me abraza

Le respondo el abrazo y miro a Neji confundida, el solo sonrie de forma divertida.

-Solo pasabamos por mis cosas, mamá

-Y a donde te vas? -lo mira y se cruza de brazos- ayer saliste y recien vuelves

-Es que surgió algo mamá -dijo nervioso-

No pufe hacer mas que echarme a reir por la situación en la que Neji se encontraba

-señora... Digo, Harumi, ayer nos encontramos en un bar y me tuvo que ayudar

-Que sucedio?

-Es que Tenten, comenzó a sentirse mal...

-Si me intoxiqué con algo que comí y me tuvo que llevar al hospital

-Claro, después de un rato la tuve que llevar a la casa. Nos obligó el médico

-Y me tuvo que cuidar debido a que me ordenó que hiciera reposo toda la noche

Con Neji no dejabamos de mirarnos, aunque todos nos miraban confundidos. Naruto no hizo mas que reirse y Hinata se sonrojó y también rió. Harumi nos miró dos veces y luego suspiró.

-Voy a hacer que les creo. Tu bolso está en el armario Neji

-Gracias mamá -se fue corriendo-

-Me alegro que estés con él, Tenten -me dijo con una sonrisa calida

-Porque?

-Neji... Después de.. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Se cerró, se volvió engreído, por lo menos no conmigo pero si lo vi

-Despues del divorcio? -dije triste-

-Si, supongo que te comentó

-Lo necesario

-Tu, estas haciendo que Neji vuelva.

 **00000000**

 **Bueno, disculpen por la tardanza, estuve un poco ocupada y no estaba muy inspirada :c pero ya volví con nuevo capi! No me maten porfis**

 **Maryamaya1976 y Marce: muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mi historia! Si tienen algún consejo, díganme!**

 **Espero que me haya quedado bien el capitulo y que les guste! Dejen reviews!**

 **Besitos!**


	5. Noche

_-Tú, estás haciendo que Neji vuelva_

No pude preguntarle a que se refería con que yo estaba haciendo que Neji estuviese volviendo, ya que él estaba pegado a mí al instante.

-Nos vamos? –Dijo colgándose su morral-

-Hijo, por qué no te quedas a cenar? –Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos-

-Es que le prometí a Tenten en ayudarla con cosas de la universidad

-Y estoy muy atrasada, Harumi, pero tal vez mañana podamos quedarnos... -fui interrumpida-

-Mamá, yo te llamo mañana –dijo Neji, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harumi-

-Entonces hoy tampoco estarás en casa? –dijo con una mirada triste- cada vez pasas menos tiempo conmigo

No pude evitar sentirme culpable, ya que Neji pasaría tiempo conmigo hoy ayudándome.

-Neji, sabes que no es muy urgente de todos modos. Quédate a cenar si? – comenté apoyando una mano en su hombro y sonriendo-

-Pero Tenten –me dijo preocupado y alejándonos un poco

-Hey, no te preocupes. Al parecer no estás tanto tiempo en casa, y tu mamá quiere estar contigo. Ella está triste, y te necesita. –Sonreí débilmente- En serio, estaré bien

-Es que yo... Sé que no te gusta estar sola, Tenten

-Neji por favor –reí- no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí, otra noche sola no me va a matar. Es algo, a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada

-No. No voy a dejar que te quedes sola. No de nuevo.

Me lo quedé mirando confundida. En qué momento me había dejado ya sola? De repente, volvió ese sollozo a mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos me encontraba en un cementerio, frente a una tumba. En esa tumba tenía el nombre grabado de... Neji? Cuando estiré la mano para poder tocarlo, estaba vestida diferente. Era un día completamente gris.

 _ **"Por qué Neji? Porqué me dejaste sola? Lo prometiste. Prometiste que ibas a volver"**_

De repente todo cambió, y delante de mí aparecieron dos personas. Una parecía ser Neji, y la otra la misma chica de chonguitos de mi visión del prado y de mi reflejo en el espejo. Ambos tenían la mirada triste, estaban apoyados frente con frente y tomados de la mano.

 _"_ _ **Ten mucho cuidado, Tenten. Por favor"**_

 _"_ _ **Tú también, Neji"**_

Luego, él tomó la cara de la chica con ambas manos y le secó una lágrima, y le dio un beso largo en la mejilla. Volví a abrir mis ojos, y todo eso había pasado en un segundo. Todos estaban ahí, Neji, Harumi, Naruto y Hinata.

-Estás bien, Tenten? –me preguntó Neji, sentándome en una silla

-Sí, solo me agarró un fuerte dolor de cabeza –sonreí-

-Pues no se diga más, se quedan aquí hoy –dijo Harumi contenta

-Tenten…

-Está bien Neji, me parece perfecto, además deberías pasar tiempo con tu mamá –le dije susurrando-

Suspiró y asintió, nos quedaríamos a cenar y pude notar que Neji estaba algo molesto.

Luego de la cena, Neji me dijo que debería recostarme para poder descansar y que se me pasara el dolor de cabeza. Viendo que ya era de noche y muy tarde, acepté y me acompañó hasta su cuarto.

-En serio? Semejante cama para ti solo? –dije tirándome sobre ella- Uno se podría acostumbrar a esto.

-No yo –dijo entre dientes mientras se sentaba a mi lado- No es algo que me fascine estar en la casa de mi tío, pero mi mamá no quiere estar sola, por lo que viene aquí a estar con su esposa.

-Algo en común entre las dos –reí y él también-

-Tenten, me dirás que te pasó? –me miró fijamente- yo no me trago el cuento del dolor de cabeza

-Neji… Por favor, no me hagas contártelo –lo miré seria- es un tema muy complicado.

-Anda dime, recuerda que tu pediste que juráramos sernos honestos y no tener secretos –sonrió y se recostó a mi lado- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, más allá de sólo conocernos unos días

-Lo sé, pero, en serio es complicado, y créeme que tengo las intenciones de contarte lo que me pasa, pero no aún

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, me mordí el labio inferior para no largarme a llorar frente a él. Sus ojos plateados me miraban fijamente, y no podía mantener un contacto visual con él.

-Puedo preguntarte algo yo? –volví a mirarlo- Porqué estás tan protector conmigo? Me dices que no me quieres dejar sola de nuevo, cuando nunca lo hiciste

-Bueno… -pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Desde que nos conocimos y ese día en el prado, estoy teniendo esa necesidad… de no dejarte sola

-Crees en el destino Neji? Crees… que fuimos destinados a conocernos? –le pregunté nerviosa e indiscretamente- Crees que nosotros nos conocimos en otro tiempo?

-Sí, si lo creo. Creo que nuestros caminos fueron destinados a cruzarse, por alguna razón. Porqué? –me miró intrigado-

-Bueno, solo preguntaba. Yo también lo creo.

Nos quedamos mirando por un buen rato, tenía mi mirada fija en sus ojos. Me puse a pensar que en la visión de hoy, al parecer era yo quien estaba con Neji, ya que era la misma chica de mi reflejo en el espejo de baño y era igual a mí. Pude notar que eran muy unidos, se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Pero de qué tendrían que tener cuidado? Porqué Neji se despidió así, tristemente? Y si estaban juntos? Qué tal si tenían temas inconclusos y por eso nos conocimos?

Pude sentir la mano de Neji en mi mejilla, corriendo un mechón de cabello. Tenía un semblante sereno, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sentí como me puse toda roja, pero aún así no quería correr su mano. Me di cuenta que nos habíamos acercado un poco más.

Y si ESE tema inconcluso, era que tenemos que estar juntos?

Formé una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Neji.

 **00000000000**

 **Bueno, otro capi más. No estaba con mucha inspiración por lo tanto les pido perdón si hay muchas cosas al voleo!**

 **Besitos! Dejen su voto y comentario 3**


	6. Confesiones

Nos seguíamos mirando, sin decir ninguna palabra. Sentíamos -al menos yo así lo hacía- que con solo mirarnos nos decíamos todo. Me sentía en calma estando con él, tenía la sensación de que mi mundo a su lado estaba tranquilo.

-Neji? –dije susurrando-

-Dime, Tenten –respondió con una leve sonrisa-

-Sabes, siempre fui una persona demasiado activa y nunca paré un segundo. Siempre he estado en constante movimiento –Neji me miraba atentamente- estudiar Bellas Artes hace que mi mente esté ocupada todo el tiempo. Siempre pensando en que escultura, dibujo o pintura debo realizar para poder expresarme. Pero contigo es diferente –acerqué mi mano a la suya, para poder tomarla- dibujo sin pensar.

Estoy siendo totalmente sincera contigo. Estar contigo me hace sentir relajada, en calma y no me he sentido así en mucho tiempo. Puede que nos conozcamos hace solo unos días, pero siento que te conozco desde siempre, toda la vida.

-Tenten...

-Lo sé, debes pensar que estoy loca. Pero mis visiones, las voces que escucho en mi cabeza –cerré los ojos con fuerza- todo eso comenzó desde que te conocí.

-No estás loca –rió- a mí me pasa más o menos lo mismo. Ya te dije que siento esta necesidad de cuidarte y no dejarte sola. Yo también estuve escuchando voces, de una persona que se lamenta... La verdad que es muy extraño.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, aún estábamos tomados de la mano. Si él también de alguna forma estaba pasando por lo mismo, tendríamos que encontrarle una respuesta a todo esto. No se me ocurrió más que ir a un terapeuta especialista en vidas pasadas.

-Neji, tú crees que deberíamos averiguar sobre esto? Obtener respuestas?

-No lo sé, Tenten... Tan solo puede ser una coincidencia –dijo restándole importancia

-Pues yo creo que no. He tenido visiones contigo, ambos escuchamos voces en nuestras cabezas, tú tienes esa necesidad de estar conmigo en todo momento. Yo contigo me siento bien. A ti te parece que solo es una coincidencia?

No supo que decirme, porque yo tenía la razón. Me incorporé y me lo quedé mirando de brazos cruzados. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas, se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera

-Está bien -dijo resignado- Hagámoslo.

-Genial -hice pequeños aplausos y me senté a su lado- Mañana podemos comenzar. Tan solo buscaré a un buen terapeuta sobre vidas pasadas.

-Estás segura de hacer esto, Tenten? -susurró con un tono de preocupación

-Neji, no es necesario que hagas esto conmigo si no estás seguro. Sé que estás preocupado, pero yo creo y siento que todo va a estar bien -apoyé mi mano en la de él y le sonreí- Confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí...

-Entonces no se diga más, mañana averiguaremos de que se trata todo esto -miré mi celular y el reloj marcaba la medianoche- Espero que a tu mamá no le moleste que me quede?

-Lo dudo -rió- ven, te prestaré una remera

Me cambié y me puse su "super remera" y luego nos acostamos. Yo no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, debido a la emoción, la ansiedad y también, el miedo que sentía por averiguar que era lo que me sucedía.

Mientras Neji dormía, en mi celular me puse a investigar un buen terapeuta que estuviese por la zona, y por suerte encontré uno no muy lejos del centro.

Pude ver que Neji comenzaba a temblar y murmuraba cosas. Trataba de despertarlo pero no tenía éxito. De pronto, se despertó de un sobresalto, todo traspirado.

-Neji, estás bien? -le pregunté preocupada, tomándolo del hombro- Estabas temblando y diciendo cosas...

-S..Sí, estoy bien -dijo calmándose- tuve un sueño horrible. Sentía muchísimo dolor en mi pecho, como si me atravesaran con algo

-Calma, ya pasó -fui al baño rápido y mojé una toalla y comencé a pasársela por la frente- Estoy aquí

Pude ver como comenzaba a calmarse y mientras le pasaba la toalla mojada no paraba de mirarme preocupado. Quería preguntarle qué había soñado, pero temía que diría algo que no me gustara.

-Sabes, mientras dormías, encontré un terapeuta cerca del centro. -me senté contra el respaldo de la cama, al igual que él- Espero que nos pueda sacar todas las dudas que tenemos..

-O mejor dicho, tienes -rió- sabes que para mí es tan solo una...

-Coincidencia, lo sé -lo interrumpí, molesta- En serio crees eso? Es todo muy extraño para que sea solo una coincidencia, Neji. Sólo una vez te pasó de escuchar voces? -lo miré y estaba con el ceño fruncido. Obviamente no fue una sola vez, y está en modo de negación. -Menos mal que no nos íbamos a andar con secretos eh?

-El sueño... El sueño fue demasiado real y extraño. Estaba vestido como en tus dibujos, y tu estabas peinada diferente, estaba Naruto y Hinata frente a mí cuando el dolor en el pecho comenzó. Ella lloraba, a nuestro alrededor había gente muerta, Tenten -me miró perturbado- muchísima gente muerta.

En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y tu estabas como en shock mientras alguien a tu lado lloraba diciendo mi nombre. Fue horrible Tenten.

-Sigues creyendo que es coincidencia? Yo tuve casi la misma visión, frente a un espejo -dije susurrando-

-Lo siento, Tenten -dijo tomando mi rostro- Perdón por negarlo

-No te preocupes, Neji -respondí sonrojándome levemente- Mañana se aclararán todas las dudas.

Ambos sonreímos y nos dispusimos a dormir, esperando a que mañana no sea para malas sorpresas.

 **00000000000000**

 _ **Holis! Super perdón por la demora y por si les parece un poco corto el capi! D: mi inspiración se negaba a salir y tuve que forzarla un poco!**_

 _ **Sayurilee17 y chibieiki: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me pone tan contenta que les esté gustando mi historia *salta emocionada por su primer historia* Espero pronto estar actualizando!**_

 _ **Espero que les esté gustando la historia y el capítulo de hoy!**_

 _ **Se va a notar un poco más de acercamiento cada vez mientras avancemos en la historia.**_

 _ **Espero que voten y comenten! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! :3**_

 _ **Love ya!**_

 _ **Eluchaan.-!**_


	7. Mentira

**000000**

 ***AVISO***

Este capítulo tendrá Lemmon. Abstenerse a las consecuencias si eres menor de edad.

(por más tentador que sea leer un lemmon NejiTen :v)

 **000000**

Al fin había llegado el día. Hoy iríamos a ver al terapeuta en vidas pasadas. Estaba sintiendo toda clase de emociones: ansiedad, felicidad, miedo.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y yo estaba bien despierta, mientras que Neji aún seguía durmiendo. Me levanté tratando de no despertarlo, tomé mi ropa y me dirigí al baño para tomarme una ducha rápida.

Al terminar, me dirigí al espejo y me miré. Tenía los ojos levemente dilatados y mi respiración era agitada. Nervios. Estaba completamente nerviosa. Apoyé mis manos sobre mi cintura y respiré hondo. No podía flaquear ahora, a tan pocas horas de obtener mis respuestas.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, y rápidamente me tapé con una toalla que había cerca. Neji, descarado.

-Que no sabes tocar la puerta, idiota? -le dije gritando y completamente avergonzada-

-Ni que fuese la primera vez que te veo así -rió-

-Tenía puesta la maldita ropa interior -corrí y le cerré la puerta en la cara- Puedes esperar a que me vista por favor?

Sólo pude escuchar como bufó en voz baja detrás de la puerta. Al terminar salí y me crucé con él entrando al baño. Me senté en el borde de la cama a esperarlo, no podía dejar de ver cómo la hora pasaba tan lento.

Cuando salió, lo miré emocionada; sonrió y me tomó la mano para emprender camino.

Caminaba apurada, miraba a todos lados y suspiraba mucho. Neji paró y yo hice lo mismo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy demasiado nerviosa Neji!

-Puedo notarlo -rió- Estoy aquí contigo, pasando por lo mismo que tú -me dijo tomándome de los hombros- solo respira profundo y relájate.

-Relajarme? Ojalá pudiese estar tan tranquila como tú -dije cruzándome de brazos-

-Tu crees que estoy tranquilo? -rió- estoy tan nervioso como tú por conocer de mi vida pasada, solo que no soy... tan demostrativo como tú.

Volvimos a caminar y me lo quedé mirando, pasar por todo esto conmigo aún sin querer hacerlo.

-Gracias -dije un poco tímida y sonrojada- gracias por hacer esto conmigo, Neji

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, Tenten. Sabes que no te dejaría pasar por esto sola.

-Tengo miedo, mucho -lo tomé del brazo- pase lo que pase, siempre juntos?

-Sabes que si -me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente- jamás me voy a separar de tu lado

Lo único que hice fue aferrarme más a su abrazo, me sentía protegida en él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para poder escuchar su corazón, estaba tan tranquilo mientras que yo me moría de nervios. Lo miré y el hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento y tuve la necesidad de probar esos finos labios, comencé a acercarme lentamente y él hizo lo mismo.

-Ya se que dije que no lo haría, pero me estoy enamorando de ti. -dijo sonriendo levemente-

Me quedé helada. Enamorado de mí. Apenas nos conocíamos hace unos días y se está enamorando de mí.

-Yo también... Neji -respondí sonrojada y juntando nuestros labios.

Se sentía tan bien. Nos besábamos lentamente, suspiraba mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, para luego situarse sobre mi cintura y aferrarme más hacia él.

-Neji.. no.. esto está muy mal -traté de decir entre suspiros mientas besaba mi cuello- Tenemos que seguir e ir a ver a...

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que lo que dices es una **mentira** , Tenten -me interrumpió- también te das cuenta de que estamos a unas calles de tu casa.

Tenía razón. Todo lo que decía era mentira. Mi corazón estaban de lleno entregado a él, aunque no sepa porqué. Nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos y me mordí el labio.

-Maldito seas, Hyuuga -respondí agarrándolo del cuello de su remera para darle un beso rápido y dirigirnos hacia mi casa.

 **0000000**

 _ **-Pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos, Neji?**_

 _ **-Sabes que sí. Pase lo que pase mañana, estaremos para siempre juntos, Tenten.**_

 _ **-Tengo mucho miedo, no podremos estar juntos.**_

 _ **-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estaré en tu corazón como tú estarás en el mío.**_

 **0000000**

Al instante que llegamos, nos besábamos como si la vida dependiese de ello. Cuando le saqué la remera pude notar que tenía cicatrices por todo su pecho.

-Que te sucedió? -dije pasando mi mano por ellas

-Digamos que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad -respondió quedamente

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y nos volvimos a besar. Me alzó y me puso contra la pared donde se deshizo de mi remera y sostén,no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Empezó a masajear mis senos, haciéndome gemir y luego pude sentir su lengua en uno de ellos.

-Podemos, Tenten? -me dijo entrecortadamente-

-No veo porque no si ya llegamos a este punto -reí-

Y sin más me entregué a él. Él se entregó a mí. Podía sentir que nuestros corazones palpitaban rapidísimo. Ya estábamos desnudos sobre mi cama y él no paraba de mirarme, sentí como se me erizaba la piel y Neji se dió cuenta. Pasó su mano por mi brazo para luego empezar a besarme de nuevo.

Nos dejamos llevar por el momento, y lo que fue tierno y suave ahora era apasionado y fogoso. Introdujo su miembro de una sola estocada, mis músculos se contrajeron, pero se sentía jodidamente placentero.

Estábamos completamente sudados, habíamos desordenado toda mi cama, sus estocadas eran rápidas y fuertes, haciéndome gritar de placer. Llegamos juntos y se acostó a mi lado. Me acosté sobre su pecho y suspiré.

 _ **Me sentía completa. Me volví a sentir completa de nuevo gracias a él. Neji Hyuuga.**_

 **000000000**

 **Perdón por la tardanza! Perdón por que ya en el capítulo 7 haya lemmon (no lo pude evitar jaja) Necesitaba escribir amor entre Neji y Tenten :c**

 **Ojalá que les guste :3 la verdad que me costó mucho, saben que tengo muy poca inspiración. Por eso les voy a pedir un pequeño favor!**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para el capítulo que trate sobre las vidas pasadas de ambos, me encantaría que me ayudasen a escribirlo (no se preocupen, OBVIAMENTE diré que fue con su ayuda y no mío enteramente)**

 **Desde ya, les sigo agradeciendo por leer "Voices in my Head". Me gusta que comenten y voten esta historia, ya que la amo y los amo a Uds. que la leen** **Muchos besos!**


	8. Vidas Pasadas Primera Parte

Me sentía rara, rara por dentro. Como si mi vida hubiese dado un giro. Rara, pero feliz.

Me giré para verlo dormir tranquilamente, podía jurar que vi una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Mis ojos recorrieron su largo cuello y me encontré con esas marcas en su pecho, y eso me dio un terrible dolor en el pecho, una sensación horrible. Pasé suavemente mis dedos por sus cicatrices.

—¿Qué sucede?—me dijo medio dormido.

—Tus cicatrices.. ¿Me vas a contar que sucedió?—en el momento en que dije cicatrices, abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente. Pude notar el desagrado que tenía de tan solo pensar en eso —Anda, no nos ocultaríamos nada, recuerdas?

—Supongo que tienes razón—rezongó mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama con un semblante serio— fue por proteger a Hinata..

—Protegerla.. ¿Pero de qué? —dije sentándome en su regazo.

—En un robo.. Habíamos salido con Naruto, y era de noche y ya estábamos volviendo a la mansión, pero dos malnacidos quisieron robarle la cartera a Hinata y llevaban un arma en la mano, ambos...

Ya sabía para donde iba todo esto, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no pude evitar apoyar mi mano en su pecho y volver a pasarla por sus cicatrices y lo miré, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él solo asintió, su mirada era triste.

—Tuve un paro durante la operación. Los médicos estaban tratando de sacar las balas, una estaba cerca de mi corazón—agarró mi mano y la puso sobre esa cicatriz, no dejábamos de mirarnos— Y en ese momento, me vi a mí mismo. Me decía que no era el momento de dejar este mundo de nuevo, que tenía un tema pendiente muy importante en mi vida, que tengo muchas cosas que conocer... A una persona que conocer —en ese momento rió y me secaba las lágrimas— Y creo que una ya lo cumplí.

— ¿Pero por qué decir "no es el momento de que dejes este mundo de nuevo"?

—Pues no lo sé.. Pero supongo que hoy nos íbamos a enterar, ¿no? —sonrió levemente— Tenemos que averiguar sobre nuestras vidas pasadas...

—Ya no crees que es coincidencia, ¿verdad, Hyuuga? —sonreí— ¿Se te ataron todos los cabos sueltos?

—No te hagas de socarrona conmigo, que saldrás perdiendo—me tomó de la cintura y me acostó

—Si eso logra que estemos así, lo haré todos los días—dije rozando nuestros labios para luego besarlo suavemente, pasando mis brazos por su cuello— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello— ¿Recuerdas que ayer.. te pregunté si estábamos destinados a conocernos, a estar juntos?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? —me dice corriendo un mechón de cabello

—Pues.. que en realidad creo en eso. Estábamos destinados a conocernos, Neji — lo miré fijamente a los ojos — Destinados a que sintamos estas cosas el uno por el otro, a que yo me sienta a gusto contigo, relajada, en paz, contenta, feliz.

Así no era yo antes de conocerte, no estaba ni relajada ni en paz y mucho menos, no estaba feliz. No era feliz con mi vida, con la vida que llevo, sola, sin mis padres. Pero un día apareciste, con tu arrogancia -hizo una mueca y yo reí- pero ya no me siento sola, siento que estoy completa gracias a ti.

Lo único que hizo fue mirarme con los ojos brillosos y me besó tiernamente.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos, no querrás llegar tarde, ¿no?

— ¿A dónde?—dije haciendo una mueca—estamos bien así ¿o no?

— ¿No era que querías saber sobre tú vida pasada? —rió, tomándome del mentón.

—Bueno si, pero... —dije haciendo puchero.

—Anda, vamos a darnos una ducha y luego salimos.

—Okay, Hyuuga, tú ganas —dije riendo. Persevera y triunfarás, dice el dicho?

Luego de habernos dado una ducha deliciosa, nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a la cocina para tomar un poco de café. Nos sentamos en el desayunador y yo no paraba de mover mi pie.

—¿Qué pasa si no es lo que esperábamos?— le pregunté a Neji mirando mi reflejo en el café.

—Yo creo que puedes esperar cualquier cosa de tu vida pasada. Puede que hayas vivido una como miles, Tenten. —me respondió serio, pero luego esbozó una hermosa sonrisa— Yo creo que no puedes esperar nada en concreto.

Lo miré por unos minutos, pensando en lo que había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón, no podía esperar nada. Sólo era esperar lo mejor y que todas mis dudas fuesen respondidas.

En cuanto terminamos nuestro café, decidimos salir. Tomaba la mano de Neji muy fuerte, pero no me decía nada, sólo me miraba y me sonreía al mismo tiempo que hacía caricias en mi mano. Mis nervios seguían a flor de piel, al igual que el miedo.

Esa parte del barrio, por más que quedara cerca de mi casa, era totalmente misterioso, oscuro y frío. En cuanto llegamos a la puerta del edificio, Neji dudó en entrar. Tenía cara seria, y se notaba tenso.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije poniéndome frente a él y tomé su rostro, haciendo que me mire— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Es que no me pinta nada bueno este lugar. Es todo.

—Neji, recuerda lo que me dijiste hoy. No puedes esperar nada en concreto. Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto. ¿Sí?

Me miraba con preocupación, y se acercó para besarme. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, aferrándome a él fuertemente.

—Te amo. —Me susurró al oído. —Quiero que lo sepas, que recuerdes que te amo. No lo olvides, ¿sí?

—Jamás olvidaría eso, Neji. Recuerda que yo también te amo.

Juntamos nuestras frentes, y suspiramos. Era la hora.

Al adentrarnos en el edificio, nos dirigimos al único elevador que había en el gran recibidor. Teníamos que ir al piso 10. El elevador era pequeño, y apenas entrabamos los dos. Paró en seco y las puertas se abrieron.

—Bueno, el departamento es 10 F... —dije revisando la dirección en mi celular— Supongo que es al final del pasillo

—¿Estás segura que es aquí, Tenten? —me preguntó inseguro.

—Vamos, Neji, no seas un cobarde. Estamos aquí para obtener respuestas. Necesito saber que es lo que pasó o me pasa.

Creo que se sintió ofendido, ya que comenzó a caminar un poco más decidido. Pienso que fue cuando le dije cobarde.

Llegamos al departamento F. Tenía una sensación extraña. La luz que colgaba del techo frente a la puerta funcionaba mal, aunque era la única de todas que titilaba. Antes de tocar la puerta, nos miramos y él me dejó ver la más hermosa sonrisa.

Pero no sabía que iba a ser la última sonrisa que vería.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Jelouuu! No me maten! Volví con un nuevo capítulo, y espero que les guste. VIDAS PASADAS tendrá varias partes.. No sé todavía cuántas, pero las tendrá.**_

 _ **Voy a tratar de actualizar esta historia lo más que pueda.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido!**_

 _ **Los amodoro a todxs!**_ __


End file.
